the beginning of the tragedy chapter 2
by chellxwheatleylove
Summary: is assumed that this story has to be a crossover but can not find the name of the other category which bothers me,   but this story is about how aperture is invaded and falls into the hands of a zombie apocalypse and you need to seek shelter as fast as you can and survive adversity as a team


Although there was no danger to which face, yet did not drop our guard against the great threat, chell and wheatley were aware of that would happen if you work as a team and is protected by all  
"The elevator is ready, all board and" GLaDOS said quietly so that the few zombies in the area who had not heard, all carefully rushed into the elevator to get out as quickly as possible to the laboratory

(fall, whip)

The elevator stopped at once "but what the hell was that" really upset said GLaDOS, P-Body was very frightened, trembling too grabbing the elevator was falling slowly, Atlas could not calm her, was much fear that no voice had managed to get out of her throat  
"P-Body, you can stop shaking please do drop the elevator to the top floor and so never get out of here and we will all die and it is all your fault," said Mrs. very angry and upset about the situation in which all were

(roar)

"Everyone be quiet and do not move" GLaDOS said quietly  
A zombie had caused the stagnation of the elevator, preventing free move and leave the quintet (roar) chell wheatley and hugged and were very afraid  
(sound of breaking glass) hand under the top of the elevator to hold it in its path, under the head finally revealing who was the beast, GLaDOS began to mourn to see it was Rick, the zombie prevented the exit to the safety, well at least so they thought at the time

The zombie opened his mouth showing his sharp fangs, ready to eat what was in the elevator, GLaDOS under the head of sadness, I look at the gun to his right hand and with tears in his eyes pointed the gun directly at the head of RICK giving a single shot, the impact of the bullet in the head of the zombie made his eyes blood red color change to purple, her body trembled completely dropping the deepest soil

The elevator regained its way out of laboratories, giving great hope to continue even with lives of others, GLaDOS broke into tears as the shock passage, not to mourn stopped, dropped to the ground in despair making her scream in sentiment

Chell approached her to comfort the great pain I had at the time, with great sadness accompanying it in its agony, the entire reason GLaDOS somehow loved Rick And the surprise that no one had predicted came true  
GLaDOS had forgotten something very important on rules which gave protection (if a friend, family, or boyfriend suffered infection and there was no way of being able to save ... Kill him)  
The lady got up from the ground, recovering typical sanity and seriousness on his face, hiding the sadness I still felt, having lost to Rick

"Well we are waiting, we are closer to a horde of zombies, you have to move fast and quickly seek shelter before nightfall and this gets difficult for everyone, we must move forward, no matter the adversity that have to face, "said GLaDOS recovering the mood showing a big smile on his face

They began their long journey outside the high security laboratories was now overrun by zombies, wheatley and chell were very close, from the promise made, and the love between them was stronger to what was happening, there was nothing stronger than the love and unity that existed at that apocalyptic world

By late afternoon the quintet found an abandoned cabin, very nice to them and take a little break after what happened, GLaDOS took the call that night, the memory of what he had done had even disturbed sleep and was not leaving due and recuperate for the next day, watched the stars without rest, he looked down to the ground and then put a look of hatred on his face humanoid

Chell is due account of the behavior of GLaDOS, who let out cries and cries at times so strong that due to weather endangering their safety  
A zombie GLaDOS approached her slowly and without raising his face pointed at his head, giving the coup de grace to the zombie, dropping straight to the ground lifeless, GLaDOS had changed their attitude from what had happened with Rick

The day came very fast, the night felt too short to chell, wheatley, Atlas and P-Body, were very tired, but the situation did not lead to that feeling, making up with energy to find more protection and as fast as possible security among uninfected individuals

They started leaving again the way it happened, the sadness of GLaDOS increasingly reflected in the course of the day, there was no word out of his throat, despair and fear ate her alive

"GLaDOS calmly find a place where we are safe and you forget everything that happened, not worth remembering, just hurt your heart humanoid and that makes you feel more worse, not your fault" Wheatley said giving words of encouragement to GLaDOS

"Do not know what I feel in reality, was very good to me and I had to kill, I kill, I, I can not stand this anymore," said GLaDOS

dropping into the left shoulder crying again releasing wheatley, wheatley stroked her head, comforting of their torment

Chell, Atlas and P-Body approached her wrapping her in a warm hug of comfort making you feel better to the mistress of his great sadness

"You're not a moron after all wheatley, you're a good person who understands the feelings of the people, now I see the reason why chell loves you now see the sense in it all and thank you very much for the hug, made me feel better, "said GLaDOS very relieved

"No problem, that's what friends are" wheatley smiled when her little detail make her feel better to other people and not just as he believed chell

"Well you have to move on now, nothing to surrender and face it boldly and if we die, we will in the attempt" GLaDOS said so glad

They llagando headed to a very deserted road, there was nothing but dry plants all over the place, the water was over, which was a problem for wheatley and chell, who were the only humans in the group

The sun fatigued at all, humanoid robots were tired as well as seeing human couple forced to rest in a large cavern with an abundance of freshness making them cool off a bit with the shadow that had

(roars everywhere)

"Oh my god" said Whetley almost falling down the same scare, everyone began to run as fast as they could to save their lives, shots were heard around the zombies by dropping to the ground

"Too many, we can not so many" cry GLaDOS "we have to run faster before reaching us and devour us"

(Cry of pain)

"Please help" P-Body cry desperately, Atlas ran to her to lift, began firing into the approaching zombies with a lot of speed, GLaDOS ran to them to help and save them but something bad had to happen, a zombie who had not died completely bit the lady making a large wound on his right arm, made her scream in pain dropping to the ground, the zombie crawling towards her ready to eat

"Wheatley, please protect all of me" cry the lady saying his last words, being devoured by the zombie  
They watched with pain and sorrow to Mrs. being eaten of beasts, tears welled in her eyes, had lost the leader of the group, now belonged to wheatley continue the difficult position, protecting the rest of the group and survive to the risks of the new world

They ran so fast that place leaving GLaDOS as food for the beasts, finally coming to a city full of nature, through the big city forest covered with abandoned buildings in the undergrowth of plants and the abundance of water falling of leaves

They rose in one of the abandoned buildings that appeared to be a police station above, found bottles of water sufficient for five days, and many weapons, including two shotguns and pistols with ammunition and a lot of small things shaped dark green stones , with a small safe in the top, Atlas took one and observe carefully and after researching what was said

"These are grenades are very lethal weapons which at first glance are not, this takes away the small safe and exploded shortly so you have to take some, the need at least we all hope"  
They picked up some just to protect themselves and among other things collected knives and metal pipes including some to defend what was to come

(Third chapter "the beginning of tragedy chapter 3" on hold)  
(Thanks for reading): D


End file.
